First Touch
by Amanda-Nickel
Summary: Tsume/Toboe yoai. Toboe's first time with something new. Please review or there will be no more.


_Thank you for all of the reviews, sorry I haven't written anything new, time has been escaping me. Again review and send suggestions. _

_Toboe/Tsume 3_

The road was hard on the pup, though he'd never admit it. The only thing that kept him with the pack was Tsume. Not paradise no, his idea of a paradise would be in the city with his friends, or with Tsume… '_That'll never happen Tsume only thinks of me as a pest.' _ Toboe thought, shaking his head trying to get back on track. _'Ok back on target'_ thought Toboe _'all I have to do is wait by the train tracks and wait for Tsume to come get me' _ Tsume had ran off to find the pup something to eat to stop his whining. The rest of the pack was leagues ahead, Tsume chose to stay behind; he knew the way.

"What is taking you my Tsume?" Toboe sighed picking up a rock and tossing it along the tracks, it clanked across the rusted bars.

"Your Tsume?" Tsume smirked holding a small deer on his shoulder. "Is there something your not telling me runt?" Tsume jumped off of the ledge he was on walking next to the shocked Toboe.

"Uhh….w...what I mean is…. Uhhhh…." Toboe stuttered taking a step back from shock.

"Yea, yea, sure; follow me runt I found a spot for us to eat.

"….Yes Tsume."

"I thought I was your Tsume."

"My Tsume…" Those words echoed in his head, could Tsume really feel the same way about him, no, no he was just playing with me.

"HURRY UP YOU'RE FALLING BEHIND!" Tsume shouted running ahead, his kill dangling from his k-9s.

_____

The meal was awkward; Tsume just stared at Toboe the whole time, a look of deep seduction in his golden depths.

"So, when did I become yours Toboe?" Tsume smiled moving closer to the runt knocking the bones of their meal down the hilltop on which they sat.

"About that….I'm sorry… It's just" Toboe's heart sank, he ruined it Tsume was never going to feel the same way that Toboe felt about him. His heart longed to feel his touch longed to feel his lips on his own; yet he ruined it. Tears started to flow down Toboe's cheek, he couldn't help but sob.

Shocked by Toboe's tears Tsume got up and lifted Toboe to his feet giving him a soft hug. "It's not a bad thing runt; I just never thought you would say something like that." Tsume lifted Toboe's chin up gently kissing away his tears. Then claiming Toboe's mouth for his own; it just felt so right, like they were meant to be. Tsume's lips fit perfectly against his own.

The kiss became more intimate as time passed Tsume cupped Toboe's face in his large hand, opening his mouth up for the tentative Toboe to enter. To Tsume's surprise Toboe was a lot rougher with his kisses, he always pictured Toboe's love as a calm gentle nature. The heat from their kiss made Tsume's pants stretch to fit his erection.

"I can feel you Tsume." Toboe smiled pressing himself up against Tsume's wanting manhood.

"Well I'm glad this isn't completely one sided." Tsume smirked grabbing Toboe's hidden erection; squeezing it gently through Toboe's pants.

A soft gasp escaped Toboe's lips as Toboe's knees gave out. "Don't tell me you've never… well… masturbated?" Tsume wondered, he'd never would have guessed for Toboe to react like that it frightened him a bit, yet the though of this innocent boy, and man he was going to have fun with this one.

"Well….actually no…" Toboe gasped out as Tsume began to undo his pants letting the boy's erection stand out.

"Well ha-ha, you are in for something new then runt, now undress." Tsume demanded as he began stripping his own clothes off tossing them to the side. Toboe's hands began to shake as he began working on taking his shirt off, unsure of how he should feel. Tsume smirked at the boy so unknowing at the pleasure he was about to receive. Tsume kneeled lowing his head to Toboe's erection taking the length of him into Tsume's mouth. Toboe began panting, attempting to hold in the pleasurable gasps. Tsume began to speed up roughly sucking Toboe's shaft; letting his hand join in Tsume squeezed Toboe moving his hand against the boy his spit lubricating the way.

Toboe twitched with pleasure at the motion grabbing Tsume's shoulders for support, his whole body shaking with immense pleasure.

"This might hurt at first runt." Tsume moaned lifting his head from Toboe's shaft and turning the runt to sit on all fours. "But you'll love it." Tsume smiled using his spit to lubricate his own throbbing erection. Tsume gently lined himself up with Toboe's opening, "Are you ready?" Tsume leaned over to look at the runt's face fully flustered with pleasure.  
"Yes." Toboe slipped out with a soft moan. Then ever so gently Tsume began to enter Toboe who tensed up upon the fleeting pain.

"No uhh no Toboe relax I don't want to hurt you its ok the worst part is over." Tsume gasped out Toboe tightening against him. Toboe did as he was instructed as Tsume was fully inside. Tsume moaned out letting the boy adjust man was he good. Just the feeling of Toboe's warmth almost made Tsume cum with delight. Tsume spit in his hand and wrapped Toboe's shaft in his hand while he waiting for the boy to adjust. Slowly Tsume began to pump the boy then growing rougher with the satisfaction of making the boy moan. Warm seed spilled out in Tsume's hand and that was all he could take. Tsume grabbed the boy's slim waist and roughly pounded himself in and out of Toboe, finding a spot that made Toboe cum every time he hit it. Over and over he pumped growing closer to his end me began to moan out Toboe's name. Then the climax came warm seed filling inside Toboe as Toboe was sent over the edge again.

Tsume pulled himself free of Toboe's opening falling onto his back with pleasure pulling the run with him.

"I don't know how long I've dreamed of that happening but hell it was so much better that I ever thought it was, what about you runt?" Tsume panted kissing Toboe's head while wiping the sweat from his own forehead.

"It was, amazing. Tsume… I love you, really." Toboe shyly stated turning to face his lover and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"You know what runt, I love you too, you're MY runt." Tsume smiled hugging his prize closely.

The duo slept just like that. On a dusty hill in each other's arms. The fire smacking against its firewood.

"My Tsume." Toboe stated in his sleep stirring the sleeping Tsume.

"Yes, and my Toboe." Tsume smiled holding his runt closely.

_That's the end, please review. I'm sorry it took so long but I'm having issues with this computer. I didn't read over this one a million times like I did the old one. So hopefully it'll be just as good. Pleases tell me some other ideas you would have for another one. ____ thanks to all._


End file.
